A flat bench is generally installed indoor as well as outdoor and is a kind of a bed structure on which people can take a rest, with each corner is portion of an underneath surface of a flat panel being equipped with support legs; however its volume and weight are massive and heavy which make movements hard, so the use of the same is not easy.
An assembly and disassembly type flat bench is disclosed, in which a panel, support legs and a frame are be disassembled in order to try to enhance portability; however the volume of a conventional portable flat bench is bulky, which worsens portability, and its assembly performance is bad.
In order to overcome the above problems, the Korean utility model publication number 441590, as shown in FIG. 1, discloses a portable flat bench consisting of a plurality of horizontal frames, vertical frames, a panel and at least one connection part and support legs. A panel mounted on a flat bench frame is divided into four parts thus forming four unit panels. A central frame is provided at a center of a flat bench frame and is in parallel with a horizontal frame of a flat bench frame. Both ends of a central frame are inserted into an upper side-open support fixed at a center of a vertical frame, and a horizontal to frame and a central frame of a flat bench frame are separated into both directions and are connected by a connection frame. An insertion groove is formed at each upper surface of a horizontal frame, a vertical frame and a central frame, respectively. A horizontal protrusion and a vertical protrusion of an outer side formed at an edge portion of an underneath surface of a unit is plane are inserted into the insertion grooves of the horizontal frame and the vertical frame, respectively. A horizontal protrusion of an inner side of an underneath surface of a unit panel is inserted into an insertion groove of the central frame. An accommodation groove is formed at a connection member of both sides of a connector connecting the horizontal frame and the vertical frame and at a center of the connection frame, respectively, so the insertion grooves of the horizontal frame, the vertical frame and the central frame are overlapped on the accommodation grooves, respectively. A corner portion of a unit panel is mounted at an upper surface of the connector. An accommodation groove with an insertion groove is formed at an end formed in a perpendicular direction. An extension pipe accommodating an upper side of a support leg is formed integrally with a connector at a center of an underneath surface of the connector, and a head part is buried in the interior of a center portion of the connector at the center of the extension pipe and is engaged with a screw hole of an upper center of a support leg, and a bolt is disposed in a longitudinal direction of an extension pipe. A head part of an adjusting bolt engaged with an adjusting screw hole of a lower side of a support leg is buried in a central inner portion at a lower side of a support leg. A ground touching support pipe in which an adjusting bolt is vertically fixed at an inner central portion is engaged, thus forming a conventional assembly type flat bench.
The above utility model as registered is not able to diversely change the size of the flat bench, and an assembly and disassembly are not easy, so there is a lot of inconvenience in using as a portable appliance which needs fast assembly and disassembly.